


Kiss

by HellaMirly



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, GodJihyo is busy doing God things, My heart poorly handles angst, Satzu and Dahmo are slightly mentioned, and 2yeon writers are abreaking my heart, michaeng, so this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaMirly/pseuds/HellaMirly
Summary: Valentine's wasn't a big deal for Jeongyeon, it was just like another day, or at least, it was until she met a cute cashier when she was doing Chaeyoung a favor.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a short AU i posted on twitter a few days ago and i'm uploading it here too  
> It's an adaptation of a Bumbleby (RWBY) one shot i did year and a half ago and i know it's not Valentine's Day but i couldn't get it out of my head  
> Enjoy!

Jeongyeon picked up two bags of chocolate, 1 “Kisses”, and 1 Hershey’s “Cookies N Cream”, she walked all the way there only to buy the chocolates that Chaeyoung wanted to give to her girlfriend Mina, but she was too busy making cards and decorations for her present and asked Jeongyeon to go buy it for her.

\- **Is this fine?** \- She sent a pic to Chae of the chocolates

\- **Yeah, exactly that one, but I only need one, why the Kisses?** \- Chae texted back

\- **The Kisses are for me** \- She wasn’t going to let go the opportunity and not buy anything for herself, besides, she loves Kisses (and her friends learned that these are the only kisses she's eager to accept)

\- **Fine**

\- **I’m going to pay, see ya**

\- **Ok, thanks ♡**

She made her way to the cash register and waited for her turn.

There were 4 girls before her.

Jeongyeon picked up her scroll again and checked the group chat. There were 47 messages, mostly of Sana and Momo talking about what they were going to do with Tzuyu and Dahyun respectively.

\- _Oh man, Sana’s present is so sweet!_ \- Jeongyeon thought as she saw the pic, it was a box with purple and blue ornaments and pics of them.

\- **Miss**

\- _Momo… that’s not…._ \- The moment she saw Momo’s pressent she froze

\- **Miss, you’re next**

\- _She’s kidding right?_ \- Momo was unpredictable, everyone knew that, but THAT…

\- **Miss!**

\- **What?!** \- Jeongyeon startled when she heard the cashier calling for her

- **You’re next** \- The cashier said with a hand gesture that told her to come

\- **Sorry, I was distracted**

\- **Do not worry, is that all?**

\- **Yeah…**

She looked at the cashier and the words got stucked in her throat. - _She’s gorgeous_ \- Jeongyeon thought. She was a girl with beautiful eyes, short brown hair, a cute teeth that resembled a rabbit in a pinkish mouth like two petals, and a skin that seemed really soft.

- **Uhmmm, miss, is something wrong?** \- The cashier asked when she realized that the girl was looking at her in a different way than the other costumers.

- **Y-Yeah** , **I mean no, everything is fine** \- She contemplated the girl a little bit more until she paid for the chocolates.

- **Thank you for you purchase, have a nice night** \- The cashier gave her a smile before she left.

Jeongyeon got out of the Candy Store but she was too amazed by the girl’s beauty and went back in.

She asked an employee a pen, and wrote her number in a piece of paper (her ticket), opened up her chocolates, then wrapped carefully the chocolate in the paper. Jeongyeon walked to the girl again, gestured her to open her hand, and ignoring the confused gaze on the girl, she put the little chocolate in her hand…and ran the hell out of there.

Maybe was her urgency to leave, but for a moment, she saw a little blush in the girl’s face…

When she was out, Jeongyeon picked up her phone again, and wrote a message to her No Jam Bro:

\- **I gave a Kiss to a girl** -

Not to mention, Chaeyoung freaked out in confusion and excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's it, sorry if i did any mistakes, english is not my first language   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Have a nice day and take care ♡


End file.
